Knocked Up
by anatomyfan
Summary: Jay has a one night stand with a detective from Orlando and knocks her up while he's dating Erin. Can he fix his wrongdoing and stay with Erin or choose the woman carrying his child?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Chicago PD characters, but I only own the original characters.**

* * *

"Alright, listen up." Sergeant Voight said with his raspy voice. His detectives look over.

"This is Detective Meredith Newman. I personally asked her to come to Intelligence from Orlando. She worked the nightclub shooting and was the one who took down the shooter. She is possibly joining our team on a permanent basis and has full jurisdiction here. Lindsay, get her up to speed with the case." Erin nods and Voight heads to his office.

"Ok, our victims are Riley Cooper, Logan Witten, Lisa Wilson and Hannah Lockett."

"They all look the same with the brown hair, brown eyes. Possibly the same height. My guess? This is personal. Possibly a woman in his life is dead or missing so, he's taking the same type of women out to have their families deal with what he's dealing with." Meredith said.

"That's what we're thinking."

"I was called because we think our suspect is Brady Pitts. He has ties to this area, was a sharpshooter in the Marines. His sister went missing three years ago and was found raped, beaten and had her throat lashed three weeks later. He grew up in Davenport, but lives just outside of Orlando. I have my guys sitting on the house and he hasn't been there in two weeks."

"What makes you think he's here?" Jay asked.

"Because his credit card was flagged at a hotel here in Chicago." Adam said as Voight walks out of his office.

"Vest up before we go get him." Voight said.

Meredith packs up her suitcase in the hotel after getting the suspect. As she packs, there's a knock on the door. She walks over, checks the peephole then opens the door.

"Hey." Jay said.

"Hey. What's up?" Meredith asked.

"I figured you could use a beer or two." He said as he holds up a six pack. She softly smiles and lets him into the hotel room.

"Oh come on. That was a foul." Jay said as they watch the Bulls/Cleveland game on the TV.

"Wade's feet weren't planted. Only his left one was." Jay looks at her.

"I played college basketball." Meredith said.

"Where?"

"Tennessee."

"Are you kidding me? For Pat Summit?"

"Won the national championship in '08. But I found something better than basketball." They look at each other and feel an instant connection between one another. Jay sets their beers onto the desk then cups her cheeks and kisses her. Meredith immediately closes her eyes and kisses him back. They remove each others clothes and he lays her down into the bed then kisses down her body.

 **ONE MONTH LATER**

Meredith looks at the pregnancy test in her hands and bites her fist when she sees the results. She swallows a lump in her throat then books a flight to Chicago.

Jay looks over and sees Meredith walking up the stairs.

"Break room. Now." Meredith said to him. He looks at Erin, who shrugs, then he walks into the break room and closes the door.

"Jay, I'm pregnant with your child."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, ok. Got some really harsh criticism about the story. Some of you aren't happy that he cheated on Erin, but it's just an idea that I had in my head and wanted to get out of my system.**

 **Anyway, this is when Erin finds out.**

* * *

"You're what?" Jay asked.

"Look, I'm telling you because you deserve to know. Whatever happens when I leave this room, that's up to us." Jay runs his hand through his hair.

"Erin is going to kill me."

"Crap, I forgot you two were together. Not only is she going to kill you, but me as well. Jay, I'm not asking you to be the father. She doesn't have to know."

"I'm not abandoning my child."

"Ok. I have a doctor's appointment this weekend."

"I'll call you later." He said. Michelle nods and leaves the room.

"Everything ok?" Erin asked and Michelle loudly gulps, nods and leaves. Erin watches her leave then she looks at Jay, who is rubbing his face at his desk.

Voight looks up and sees Jay walking into the room and the young detective closes the door.

"What's up?" Voight asked.

"I screwed up." Jay said.

"Oh boy. What did you do?"

"I cheated on Erin and got Detective Newman pregnant."

"What?"

"I don't know how to tell her." Jay said.

"And you don't want to abandon your child." Jay shakes his head.

"Newman has a doctor's appointment on Saturday."

"Go to Florida. I'll make something up. And Jay?" Jay looks at him from the door.

"I would fire your ass if I could, but I'm glad you're stepping up to be a father."

On Saturday, Michelle sits in the waiting room of her doctor's office and is filling out the paperwork then is called back to the examine room. She sits on the table while wearing the gown when Jay walks in.

"You're here." Michelle said with a surprised tone.

"This is our child. We will deal with custody later."

"So, you told Erin."

"No."

"Jay, I'm not doing the secret love child situation."

"I'm going to tell her. I just don't know when."

"Well, you have eight months to figure out when to tell her." Michelle said angrily.

"I can come back." The doctor said.

"No, it's ok." Jay said, trying to calm Michelle down, and she does when she feels him stroking her knee with his thumb.

"And right there is your baby." They look at the small blob on the screen and they slowly smile.

"Our baby." Jay softly said then kisses Michelle's forehead.

Erin looks over at the front door that night when it opens and Jay walks in.

"There you are. Hank said you took a personal day." Erin said then kisses him.

"Erin, I need to tell you something." He said.

"Does it have to do with Detective Newman's visit?" Jay nods and Erin looks at him.

"She's pregnant." Jay said.

"Ok, so why does that..." Erin started to say, but stops, realizing why he's been out of focus at work.

"You son of a bitch." Erin said.

"I am so sorry." He said.

"How could you do this to me?!"

"I didn't mean for it to happen! We were having a few beers and one thing led to another and I woke up in her hotel room."

"Where were you having the beers?"

"Her hotel room. Watching the Bulls game." Erin shakes her head and feels the tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to be with her?" She softly asked.

"I'm not abandoning my child." He said and she backs away when he tries to hold her hand.

"I'll take that as a yes. I want you to pack your clothes and get out. We're done." Erin said. Jay nods and walks to the bedroom. A few minutes later, we walks out of the bedroom with his suitcases.

"I'll send the rest to Will." Jay sighs and leaves.

"I'm not surprised that she kicked you out of the apartment." Michelle said on Skype that evening.

"Michelle, I uh..."

"Jay, we live in two separate states."

"Did I say anything about moving?"

"No, but you got that look on your face that says I want to be with you. You just broke up with Erin."

"But will you think about it?"

"Is it because of the baby?"

"If I said yes, what would you say?" Michelle releases a deep breath then looks at him in the monitor.

Jay walks up the stairs to the squad room and walks over to his desk. He takes off his jacket and sits down. Erin looks over at him from her desk.

"Did you talk to her?" Erin asked.

"Last night. She is taking the commanding officer position with homicide here in Chicago and will be moving here next month. By the way." Jay walks over and hands Erin the key to her place. She takes it then he walks back to his desk. The female detective looks at the key and swallows a lump in her throat then puts the key inside her purse. She knew that she lost him the moment he cheated on her.

But can she ever forgive him?


	3. Chapter 3

Will looks at his brother as they watch a basketball game on the TV in his home. He notices that Jay hasn't been sleeping much since showing up a month ago.

"When's Michelle arriving?" Will asked.

"Tomorrow. She stopped at a hotel just pasted the Illinois/Kentucky border. I'm meeting her at the house tomorrow in Arlington Heights. I don't think I've said this to you, but thanks for letting me stay here." Jay said.

The next day, Michelle pulls up to the house and sees Jay leaning against his car.

"The movers just left." He said.

"Do you want to come in and help me unpack?" Michelle asked and he nods.

Michelle unpacks the kitchen and places the plates. As she puts the plates in the cabinet, Jay watches her and sees her shirt go up. He shakes his head to stop thinking about taking her on the dining room table.

"Where do you want the couch to go?" He asked.

"In the living room." Michelle joked and he can't help but chuckle.

"I walked right into that one. I mean where in the living room?" They walk out into the living room and look at the box filled space.

"Right about here since the TV is going up on the mantle over the fireplace." Michelle said then feels the urge to puke and rushes to the bathroom. As she has her head in the toilet, she feels Jay rubbing her back.

"I'll be glad when the sickness is over." Michelle groaned. Jay hands her a cup of water and she swishes the water in her mouth and spits it out in the toilet then flushes it.

"Do you need anything?" Jay softly asked and Michelle shakes her head. After unpacking and getting groceries, Jay and Michelle sit down at the kitchen island and have dinner together.

"This is a nice house you have." Jay said.

"Thanks. I have a guest room if you need a place to stay." He looks at her as Michelle takes a bite of a cherry tomato.

"Really? You want me to live here?" He asked.

"I know you're living with your brother, but it's nice to have you here during my pregnancy. Plus, it's outside of the city. I'm not saying move in right away -"

"I'd be glad to live here." Michelle softly smiles.

"Ok."

"The house is two stories, almost an hour out of the city. Big backyard for our child to play." Jay said to Adam as Erin tries not to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"So, you and Michelle? Is it serious? Because she's one hot looking woman." Adam said.

"Don't talk about the mother of my child like that. And I don't know. She said she wanted me close as the pregnancy progresses and I want to be in my child's life. Whether or not she and I are together in a romantic sense."

"If I were you, don't talk about Michelle near Erin." Kim said then walks away.

Michelle looks at a case file in her office as she stands next to her desk. While reading it, there's a knock on the open door.

"Yeah?" Michelle asked without looking over.

"Hey." She looks over and silently gulps when she sees -

"Erin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here's one for you. Glad some of you like it. Please keep the city of Gatlinburg in your prayers as they go through a very horrific wildfire**

* * *

"Can I come in?" Erin asked.

"Sure. Have a seat." They sit down with the desk between them and Michelle starts to get nervous.

"What's up?" Michelle asked.

"Jay's living with you? I overheard him and Ruzek talking about the house."

"Not in a romantic sense. He's living with me because I asked him to so he can be there as the pregnancy progresses. I shouldn't have let him in the hotel room, but he still cares about you very much."

"I blamed myself for him cheating, but I knew he wasn't happy."

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself. He should have talked to you and I can't apologize enough for what happened." They hear gunshots and look out the window to see a cop laying on the sidewalk..

"Shots fired!" Erin yelled. Michelle puts on her vest and the squad heads out. They run outside and Michelle pulls him behind a car.

"We have shots fired at the 13th precinct. One officer down. Suspect location is unknown." Erin said in the radio as Michelle covers a bullet wound on a cops shoulder.

"Hey Charlie, stay with me." Michelle said to the patrol officer. More cops rush over as EMS takes the officer. Michelle and Erin go up to the roof of the precinct and look around when Voight and Jay join them.

"There!" Erin said and they run. Michelle jumps the roof to the next roof and trips the suspect. She presses her knee into his back as she grabs her handcuffs.

"You're breaking my arm!" He said.

"That's not all that's going to happen." Jay said as Voight grabs the assault rifle.

"You're under arrest stupid." Michelle said as she handcuffs him. Jay does a quick pat down and pulls out a knife and a key remote.

"Call the bomb squad." Michelle said.

"Get these people out of here." Voight ordered from the roof.

Michelle watches the bomb squad do their job as Jay walks over to her.

"You ok?" Jay asked.

"Yeah. Looks like the nut job wanted to blow up the precinct. FBI and Homeland Security are taking over." Erin walks over to the duo with Voight, Kim and Adam.

"Spoke to Will at the hospital. Charlie's going to pull through." Erin said.

"Thank god for that." Kim said.

"Now you know why I want our child growing up away from the city?" Michelle softly asked Jay.

"I know." Jay softly said.

"Newman, over here." They walk over to a few cops and Michelle squats down.

"Charlie's not the only one shot. Get the ME out here." Michelle said then looks at the seven year old boy.

That night, Michelle walks out of the bathroom and sees Jay sitting on the bed. They look at each other and he walks over, cups her cheeks and kisses her. Michelle deepens the kiss then lifts his shirt up. Jay removes the shirt then Michelle pulls him to the bed as they continue to kiss.

"Sergeant Newman?" She looks up and sees two agents.

"How can I help you?" Michelle asked.

"Just need your report on what transpired yesterday. Already have the medical examiner's." One said. Michelle hands them her report.

"You saved the entire city. He had a manifesto on three precincts. Yours was going to be attacked first then HQ and the 21st."

"Glad I could catch him."

"We could use you in DC."

"As I told you guys after the Orlando shooting, I like what I do and I'm expecting a child."

"Well, if you change your mind, give us a call." They leave and Michelle rubs her face.

"Hey." Michelle looks up and softly smiles.

"Hey." Jay walks over and tenderly kisses her.

"I saw the suits were visiting." He said as she stands up.

"They wanted my report and offer me a job again with Homeland Security." Jay places his hands on her hips.

"But I turned them down again. I'd rather work in Chicago."

"Good." They softly kiss.

"You ready to go?" He asked and she nods. Jay pulls up to the house and Michelle sighs when she sees the familiar car in the driveway.

"Jay, just a heads up, don't speak unless you're spoken to." Michelle said then they get out of the car and the two occupants walk over to them.

"Hello Michelle." The woman said.

"Hi Mom and Dad."

* * *

 **Uh oh. The parents are in town**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you guys doing here?" Michelle asked her parents inside her home. Jay went upstairs to give Michelle time alone with her parents.

"We got your address from your sister." Her mother said.

"Your mother did." Her father said then takes a sip of his water. Michelle connected more with her father than her mother growing up.

"You have a life in Florida, your family -"

"I _had_ a life in Florida. And family? Every time I brought up work, you would either ignore me or change the subject. I only talked to Dad about my work since he was a cop. For God's sake, you didn't even say you were proud of me when I took down the Orlando shooter, who killed 49 people." Michelle said.

"Do you know how hard it is to explain to people that our daughter is a cop?"

"I'm a sergeant detective and I have a squad!"

"That is enough." Jay said as he walks over.

"You are putting down the mother of my child and I won't stand for it. She can't have any stress, but you are causing it." He continued. Michelle looks at her mother.

"Who do you think you are?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, he is the father of my child. And we are dating." Jay interlaces their fingers together in his lap.

"Funny." Her mother said and Michelle stands up.

"You know what mother? I..." Michelle blinks a few times.

"Babe?" Jay asked and Michelle collapses. Jay catches her and bridal holds her.

"I'm taking her to the hospital. Either you guys can come or leave." Jay said then leaves with Michelle in his arms.

Erin watches Jay walking into the squad room the following day. He yawns then sits down at his desk.

"Everything ok?" Erin asked.

"Michelle's parents surprised her yesterday. Her mother stressed her out really badly and Michelle collapsed. She's ok and resting at home."

"Damn. I'm glad she and the baby are ok." Atwater said.

"Me too."

Jay arrives home after work and sees Michelle sleeping on the couch. He leans over the back and kisses her forehead.

"Hey." Michelle softly said then looks at him.

"We in this together?" She softly asked.

"Yes." She softly smiles and he kisses her.

After a grueling 14 hours of labor on August 2nd of 2017, Michelle looks at Jay holding their baby girl in their arms inside the hospital. She softly smiles and he sits on the edge of the bed.

"Our baby girl." He softly said and she strokes the baby's nose.

"Maria Elizabeth Halstead." She said then kisses his cheek.

"Again, I am so sorry for breaking your hand." She said as she touches the army green cast.

"It was worth it. Our baby is here and I'd rather have my hand broken than something else."

"Think we can have one more in about a year or two?" He looks at her.

"Would be nice for Maria to have a brother." Jay said then kisses Michelle and then they look at Maria, who yawns and wakes up, and they smile when she looks at them. Jay kisses Michelle's cheek then they look at their daughter again. Erin watches them from the doorway and knew that they were perfect for each other.

* * *

 **Ok, there is one more chapter after this one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is, the final chapter.**

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Michelle looks at Maria in the playpen of their Georgetown home and sees a lot of Jay in her. She quietly sighs then squats down at her two year old.

"I made the right choice by leaving Chicago, right?" Maria looks at her.

"I'm thirty years old, a single mom to two amazing kids. That should be enough for me." Six month old Jason starts crying in the mobilized swing and Michelle walks over and picks him up.

"Except I have to go back tomorrow." She whispered then looks at her son, who looks exactly like his father, who she will be seeing tomorrow when she goes back to Chicago.

"You still don't know where she is?" Erin asked Jay.

"No. She took Maria and left, saying that I deserve to be happy with someone who means to me. I thought we were happy?" He asked.

"Maybe she got the job offer again for Homeland Security and finally took it." Erin said. Except she knew that Michelle was in DC, since Michelle told her to make Jay happy before she left.

"Alright, listen up." The detectives look at Voight.

"We have a meeting tomorrow at HQ. Something about more security for the city against terror attacks."

The squad waits inside the conference room when the Chief of Police, Director of Homeland Security of Chicago and the Secretary of Homeland Security walk into the room. Jay feels his heart beating faster when he sees -

"You all know Secretary Michelle Newman. Head of Homeland Security for the President. She, along with Director Williams, are here to give more incite for having more security for Chicago. Madam Secretary."

"Thanks Chief. My job is to make sure that we do not have a terrorists attack like in Paris, Orlando, Brussels or at any of the colleges in the country, specifically in this state. Director Williams and I have been coordinating the past year and we want to make sure this city is safe and know what to do if a terrorists attack happens." Michelle said then looks at Jay.

"Director Williams." Michelle said.

After the meeting, Michelle packs up her briefcase when she sees Jay closing the door and looks at him.

"Secretary of Homeland Security?" He asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't know since I told Erin." Michelle said.

"Do you know how long I have been looking for you and Maria?"

"I know and I can't apologize enough, but there's something you should know." He looks at her.

"Six months ago, I had a baby boy. His name is Jason and he's your son."

"You kept that from me?"

"What was I suppose to do? Pick up the phone and be like 'Oh hey Jay, I know I left but surprise, we have a baby boy!' This is why I didn't want to tell you. If you excuse me, I do have to get back to the kids in DC." Michelle grabs her briefcase when Jay grabs her arm. She stops and looks at him. He looks down at her lips then smashes their lips together. She drops the briefcase and deepens the kiss. They softly kiss then Michelle slowly pulls back. She picks up her briefcase and looks at him.

"Bye Jay." She whispered then leaves.

Jay sits at his desk and looks at the ring he was going to give Michelle but when he was going to propose, that's when he found out she was gone.

"A bit surreal seeing Michelle, huh?" Erin asked.

"Yeah. I have a son." Erin looks at him.

"She was in the early stages of her pregnancy and I didn't know. I let her walk away from me twice. I'm not having her walk away from me from the third time."

A month later, Michelle opens the front door when the doorbell rings and her heart catches up to her throat when she sees the familiar pair of eyes that her son shares.

"Hey." Michelle looks at him.

"What are -" Jay cups her cheeks and kisses her. She closes the door and Jay lifts her up as they continue to kiss.

A few hours later, Jay tenderly kisses Michelle after they had sex.

"I resigned from the Chicago PD." Jay softly said.

"Why?"

"Because my world is right in front of me and down the hall with our two kids. I'm not losing you guys again and I should have ran after you when you left, but I love you and I want to marry you. If I'm Mr. Mom then so be it."

"There's a position open in the Georgetown police department. Or -"

"It's ok that'll be Mr. Mom. Just say -"

"Yes." He slowly smiles and grabs his jeans then pulls out a velvet box. He takes out the ring and slides it onto her left ring finger then kisses her. They look at each other and they both knew that this is where they belonged. Together.


End file.
